


Dragons resourceful exploitation of unicorns attraction to virgins

by Seth_Figment



Series: Preternatural drabbles [5]
Category: Original Work, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Unicorns, an unicorn a day keeps the knights away, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Excerpt:It is common knowledge that unicorns are the most magical preternatural beings ever discovered. The magical levels measured from these creatures even far outweighs the ones emitted from dragons. This statement of magic levels is fully true, but the crux of it is that sometimes even an imp can out rank a dragon in the levels of magic they have and emit.This is something that have puzzled researches for decades...





	Dragons resourceful exploitation of unicorns attraction to virgins

It is common knowledge that unicorns are the most magical preternatural beings ever discovered. The magical levels measured from these creatures even far outweighs the ones emitted from dragons. This statement of magic levels is fully true, but the crux of it is that sometimes even an imp can out rank a dragon in the levels of magic they have and emit.

This is something that have puzzled researches for decades. Because of the shifting levels of magic in dragons they can either be vertically impossible to kill, impervious to any and all weapons, or they can be relatively easily killed by a skilled warrior with a sword or bow. Bullets have been proven quite useless on all kinds of dragons though. This is because the scales act as a bulletproof vest, giving dragons a natural ballistic protection.

In the latest century both the population of dragons and unicorns have dwindled. The dragon one from a disturbing decrease in magic and the unicorns mostly from humans intruding on their environment.

Except for their dwindling population these two magical creatures have one more thing in common; virgins. Now what is qualified as a virgin is actually not as straight forward as one would think. There's been more then one documented case of dragons kidnapping people who's had sexual relations, parents with biological children for example. It is also not unusual for people who's had sexual relations to attract and be approached by unicorns. What seems to matter the most is the person them self as an individual. But to simplify matters these individuals shall continue to be referred to as virgins in this article.

The reason for unicorns attraction to virgins is vague and mostly merely myth and the reason for dragons attraction to them is pure stipulations. Or at least it was until recently.

A surprising correlation has been found between dragons possessing low levels of magic and the ones kidnapping virgins. A breakthrough was made when unicorn remains was found at the lair of a dragon. The dragon in question had recently kidnapped a young man from a village. The young man's fiancée went against authorities suggestions and tried to rescue their to be husband. Thankfully they brought an old heirloom in the form of a broadsword that was said to be a dragon slayer. They report that they stabbed the dragon while the creature was distracted. At the time they did not know what the dragon was doing but now it is know that the dragon in question was feasting upon the body of an unicorn.

The kidnapped young man attested to this and also told his own remarkable story about how the dragon snatched him up and then seemed to use him for bait. For what he didn't know at the time. After days of nothing happening there was finally something approaching him, an unicorn. The young man apparently didn't find this odd though, because he was used to seeing unicorns at the outskirts of the pastures while herding his sheep. As fast as the unicorn had approached him the dragon had apparently jumped it and started to tear into it.

The magic levels of this particular dragon had been measured quite recently and been some of the lowest ever seen. But upon autopsy the dragon had some very odd magical levels. Usually magic dissipates upon a magical creatures death, only unicorns are known to keep their full magical signature after death, but this dragon had peaking magic levels even after death.

Turns out that dragons tendency to kidnap virgins, which has always been stipulated to be a extension of their hoarding habits, actually serves a truly unique purpose: to lure unicorns in. By luring the unicorns in the dragon can then attack and eat them to absorb the magic from the unicorn. This seems to only be a tactic used by dragons with low levels of magic, presumably because the ones with higher levels are healthier and able to catch unicorns in the wild.

From this many questions have sprouted; Do dragons even posses magic of their own? Is the reason for the extinction of unicorns actually dragons? Can dragons consume other magical beings to gain magic? Will dragons kidnapping virgins get more common as unicorns become rarer?  
Further research is needed to be done to answer these questions and many more, but because of the rarity of these creatures that might never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Y'all, I need a better title. It needs to be more obnoxious and longer. Preferable filled with alliteration and words with too many syllables. 
> 
> If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead.  
Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.  
Got a Chack fic inspired by this on the way.
> 
> If anyone is interested my tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? ❤


End file.
